1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to waste disposal devices and methods. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to devices and methods for odorless and sanitary disposal of waste such as, but not limited to, diapers, nappies, training pants, and incontinence products.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of disposable diapers, nappies, training pants, and incontinence products leads to unique and complex disposal issues. Specifically, diapers, training pants, nappies, and incontinence products are generally used to collect human excrement. Thus, bothersome and/or embarrassing odors and germs can emit from these products after use. Similar odor and sanitary problems exist with many other types of waste.
The immediate removal of waste from the home, office, automobile, or other living or working space eliminates the odor. Unfortunately, such immediate removal of the waste is often times inconvenient. Alternately, the waste can be collected or held in a disposal container until such time as it is convenient to remove the collected waste.
Unfortunately, the odor can become quite strong and offensive when the waste is collected in this manner. For example, the collection of waste in baskets or receptacles, which have an open top, have obviously proven ineffective at containing such odors and germs. Similarly, trash cans or receptacles, which have a lid that selectively opens and closes the open top, have also proven ineffective at containing such odors, particularly once the lid has been opened to receive additional waste.
In an attempt to resolve one or more of the above issues, various efforts have been made to contain the odor of this type of waste. One such approach is presented in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 200610248862 A1, which describes an apparatus for packing disposable objects. The apparatus includes a closing mechanism having first and second portions. The second portion is biased in a closed position against the first. The second portion has a receiving surface and is slidable from the closed position to an open position through the application of a downward force on the receiving surface. Unfortunately, the downward force is applied by the user, who while hold the waste in their hand, pushes the waste against the receiving surface and into the waste storage area.
Accordingly, it has been determined by the present disclosure there is a need for waste disposal devices and methods that overcome, alleviate, and/or mitigate one or more of the aforementioned and other deleterious effects of the prior art.